The Airship
by cobra1319
Summary: Join the final fantasy characters at Penelos wedding with a Harpers Island twist, stay tuned for more chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

"_The Illusions of the past. You think to have cast them off, only to find them years later, unwearying, unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons._"

—Reddas

It was a crisp, fresh morning in Rabanastre. Penelo was beginning to arouse from her sleep which was filled with memories of her adventure days. It was around 10am when she finally fully awoke, she lay in her bed for about half an hour, reluctant to let go of her dreams.

She went downstairs and poured herself er morning coffee. It tasted a tad bitter but overall she was satisfied with the overall outcome.

When she had got ready she went out to begin her work at Migelo's. She had to give up her dreams as a dancer because a recent boom of dancers in Rabanastre. There was a good thing that was happening though her and Vaan were going to get married, Penelo spent every spare minute organising everything though Vaan was keeping it a secret where the venue was going to be, she had begged him to tell her but he was stubborn as a mule and wouldnt let a single detail out about it.

Her day at Migelos started out like any other, moving boxes from front to storeroom, playing courier for Migelo.

She had just finished delivering some boxes full of what she hoped wine to the pub the sandsea when Tomaj came up to her with a letter in his hand.

"For you, Madam."

"ooh, for what do i deserve such a welcome."

"A letter for you, madame."

"ooh thank you and who do i owe the honour."

"Ah, thats strictly on a need to know basis."

She did her little pouting routine, "aww come on please."

"Nope my lips are sealed." Tomaj said with a huge grin on his face.

Penelo reluctantly took the envelope knowing that she couldnt win. She was surprised when she opened it as it was not a letter but an invitation on to Vaan's ship and at the bottom of it a note, it read 'Have a great wedding, meet me at dock 13 in the aerodome at 3:00pm'.

Penelo looked up and looked at Tomaj who winked knowingly but before he could question him further he was gone.

She re-read the invitation but something caught her attention it said to meet this mysterious person at dock 13 but the airship was to be launched on dock 15. She was also confused because the time that this person wanted to meet her was exactly half an hour before the airship launched. She looked at her watch it was 2:00pm now so she had an hour before she had to go, so she ran back to Migelo's and asked him if she could take the rest of the day off, though reluctant at first Migelo accepted.

She arrived at the aerodome at 2:55pm and went to dock 13. She waited there for about 10 minutes, there was an airship there and after the first five minutes she knocked on the door to the airship. When there was no reply she went back on to the dock. She waited another 5 minutes before giving up and going to dock 15.

Meanwhile inside the stationary airship in dock 13 an alarm bell went off and the little moogle, montblanc, who was still leader of the guild in Rabanastre, was crushed between two pistons after being tied there for about 15 minutes.

Penelo made her way forward to dock 15 and was greeted by Vaan. "Hey heres the beautiful girl who im going to marry." They embraced in a big hug.

"So whats all this about then?" Penelo asked.

"All will be revealed." Vaan said giving off one of his signature smiles.

Vaan led Penelo on to his ship and she was greatly surprised when she saw all the people that were aboard with her. There was Balthier and Fran, Basch, Ashe, the gran kiltia, the three pirates Raz, Elza and Rikken, Migelo, Kytes and Filo and finally Emperor of Archadia himself Larsa.

"Wow i wasnt expecting such a reception." She exclaimed with a rather big grin on her face.

"I knew you'd like it, and it is also the perfect place to get married too above the clouds without a care in the world."

As he said this a party popper exploded behind them. Penelo was speechless and she gave Vaan the biggest hug ever.

With tears in her eyes she managed a small thank you and Vaan kissed her on his nose and the crowd behind them cheered in approval.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Penelo still couldn't believe what had just happened. Her feelings were a jumble of shock, excitement and nerves.

She was shaking all over she took a sip of her coffee to calm her nerves.

It had been an hour since Vaan had announced that they were to marry, the boys had gone to sort out the autopilot feature on their airship leaving the girls alone to talk. Penelo had left their company little after the boys left saying that she was just retiring to her quarters.

She had the nicest room in the whole airship, there was a double bed with white, satin sheets, her wardrobes were full of her favourite clothes and she had a bay view window which held an awe inspiring view of the sky around them. The bed was facing the window. The only other room that had such a good view was the room at the back of the airship, though it was not as grand.

Penelo spent another 5 minutes in her room before she was shocked by her door knocking and nearly knocked her cup of coffee out of her hands. She went to answer it, it was Vaan. She opened the door and forced a smile on to her face.

"Hey Vaan" said Penelo kissing her fiancé on the cheek.

"Hey hun, I just came to see how you were, some of the guests said how you left."

"Oh sorry if I offended them I just needed some time alone."

"Oh, they took no offence they were just worried about you."

"Don't worry I am perfectly fine it was just a bit of a shock." "A pleasant shock." She added quickly.

"I understand, well I have to get back to our guests if you need me you know where I am."

"Okay, thank you" Penelo said with a warm smile.

Vaan kissed her on the forehead, and then headed towards the door. After he had gone she slumped back into her bed, she had a lot to prepare for and not a lot of time to do it. she decided to get changed and go to the upper deck to talk to everyone who were to be at her wedding.

Filo was tired, as she is one of the younger members of the party she tired easily and all the talk was starting to tire her. She retired to her suite which was the one on the back end of the airship. She lay on her bed staring out at the vastness in front of her, her dreams of being a sky pirate rekindled.

She stared out for about 10 minutes then she noticed something hitting the propeller it was something big. She tried to focus on it but before she knew it blood had splattered on to her bay view window. She sprang from her bed and ran through the door leading to her quarters, there was a quick metallic sound and a sword struck her neck taking her head clean off. Five minutes later more blood splattered her window though it was not an animal's blood this time it was human blood.


	3. Chapter 3

The party in the airship was in full swing, Penelo had let all her worries seep away from her and for the first time in about a month she felt at peace. Vaan had took it upon himself to make sure there was plenty of booze upon the ship and as expected the men were wrecked out of their face.

The girls were all huddled round a few tables at the side of the dance hall.

"So Penelo, getting married, I remember when me and you were fighting side by side against the empire, seemed impossible for us to lead a normal life at the time, but look at you paving the way for all of us." Fran exclaimed. "A toast to the happy bride." The girls raised there glasses in to the air and knocked them together.

"I hear wedding bells for you and Balthier." Penelo said with a sly grin on her face.

"Me and Balthier are just friends, there couldn't be anything towards us." Insisted Fran, turning a deep shade of crimson in the process.

"Your face says different". Laughed Penelo shortly joined by the others.

"Moving swiftly on", said Fran "Have any of you seen Filo tonight she's missing all the festivities."

"She said she was tired and retired to her quarters early." Explained Elza. "If you want I'll go look for her."

"Yeah ok we'll be waiting for you here," said Penelo.

"All right then see you later," said Elza, starting to cross the room.

She walked into the depths of the airship, towards the back of the airship.

She reached Filo's room and knocked. When there was no answer she knocked again, but this time the door opened slightly with her knock.

She entered the room cautiously and began to look around and found a note on the bed, it read; "Dear whoever may find this note, I have had to leave the airship for a severe personal matter, I hope Penelo or Vaan take this as an insult but I will not be able to attend the wedding, yours regretfully Filo."

The initial feeling of Elza was shocked, she left the room immediately and ran up to the dance hall where Penelo was. If she had stayed just a moment longer she would have noticed stirring in the corner of the room and a figure emerging from the shadows.

Elza reached the table that Penelo was sitting at. Before she could say anything Penelo asked her, "Looks like you've seen a ghost, are you ok?"

"Read this its from Filo," was all she could say and she gave Penelo she had found in Filo's room.

Once Penelo had read the note she realised why Elza had been so disturbed, at the bottom of the note was a fingerprint and it was covered in blood.

Penelo tried to put on a brave face and said to the others "Hey don't worry she said that she was going on away on a personal matter she probably just got a paper cut. That said though we should all keep an eye out for anything suspicious, Elza did you notice anything out of the ordinary in the room?"

"I only saw that note and went straight out I wasn't going to spend another second in that room if I didn't have to." replied Elza.

They decided to go down to the room and check the room out for themselves.

When they reached the room Penelo was first to go in she took a nervous step in the room. When she first went in nothing seemed amiss, it was when Elza came in she noticed it, the door to the cupboard was wide open, "Was the wardrobe open when you came in last time?" asked Penelo.

"No it wasn't." replied Elza, "Ill go check it out."

Elza stepped cautiously towards the wardrobe. She outstretched her hand and grasped the wardrobe knob. She opened the door. There was a quick click and a bullet plunged in to the neck of Elza, completely decapitating her head from her body. The last thing she remembered was the dimmed screaming of Penelo and Fran behind her and then, nothing.


End file.
